


Dadswap

by MortimerBadger



Category: Trollhunters - Daniel Kraus & Guillermo del Toro
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Buckle up Kiddos there's gonna be a lot of stabbing in this, Dadswap, Gen, Kind of like SU's MomSwap but with way more character shuffling, and with original characters filling in the open spots, how many tags about Canon getting twisted around can I make
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 20:39:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17567582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MortimerBadger/pseuds/MortimerBadger
Summary: The more things differ, the more they stay the same. In this life, Gunmar is the lost hero. When Jim finds and takes on this amulet and the mantle that comes with it, familiar friends and new foes will do everything in their power to either guide his path, or strike him down where he stands.The fic from Tumblr now has an official home on Ao3! Follows quite a bit of main canon, but with its own unique twists and the occasional canon fix!





	Dadswap

Two titans fought relentlessly well into the early morning hours. One, Gunmar the Black- the loved and respected Chieftain of his Gumm-Gumm war band, who also walked in another world as the Trollhunter. The other, Heimdrel the Executioner- a slayer of kin who left his mountain home as the last of his kind, nearly unstoppable attack dog of The Witch, and first champion of her seemingly unending army. The cool mist of dawn only barely concealed their war beneath the canal bridge of Arcadia, but it would not last.

Gunmar’s chest heaved as he fought for breath. It had been scarcely midnight when their battle began, and even now as the hours had stretched on it continued. Heimdrel seemed to be at his strength’s end as well, his one eye locked onto Gunmar’s as the Obsidian warrior took a split moment’s chance to gain some strength.

“I will only ask you once, Gunmar,” the shameless killer growled, “yield, or this fight shall be your last.”

“I did not yield to Orlagk as we fought in the pits, Heimdrel, I will not yield to you.” Gunmar rose back to his feet, legs trembling from the strain of it. “I would sooner die.”

“A poor choice in words, seeing as they will be your last.”

With the moment passed, the warrior scarred over more times than Gunmar could fathom leaped forward and upward, his still strong legs aiding him as he attempted to slam his sword prosthetic down onto Gunmar’s head. Gunmar jumped back as the fight’s intensity returned, swords and fists colliding as the pair locked into their rhythm of evading the other’s grasp.

But Gunmar was not the king of the gumm-gumms for no reason, as Heimdrel dared to execute a charge he would be met with Gunmar’s fist. The Tyreta troll was shot in the opposite direction from the force several feet onto his back, sliding against the canal’s unforgiving concrete with an audible ruffling of the cape of feathers he wore in proud mockery of his past. Before the troll could return to his feet Gunmar stood above him, Sword of Daylight at his throat.

“Now it’s your turn, Heimdrel,” Gunmar hissed, “yield.”

A pain shot into Gunmar’s shoulder and he spun his head to face the rising sun. A foolish move, as it gave Heimdrel the opportunity to kick and strike Gunmar in the chest with his hooves. Had his armor not been magic, the metal likely would have caved into his chest as his sword was torn from his hand by the force and Gunmar sent almost into the opposite end of the bridge’s shadow. He grit his fangs hard at the pain in his chest, but was quick to turn his focus back to Heimdrel who had already begun to rise back to his feet. The Tyreta spun his prosthetic sword of a hand once before beginning his approach.

Gunmar shot his obsidian paw out into the sunlight, growling from the stiffening of his very veins as he reached for Daylight, and was back to his feet before Heimdrel had even made it halfway across the distance between them. This fight was becoming too much. Gunmar knew it. He could see the light fading from the amulet embedded in his silver armor before his gaze rose back up to match the gaze of Heimdrel. The crystals growing over his ancient wounds gleamed as he smiled.

“you have nowhere to run, Trollhunter.” Heimdrel stepped back into battle stance. “now give me the Amulet.”

Gunmar’s eye narrowed for only a moment before he sharply turned towards one of the canal walls and broke out into a four legged sprint- sheathing the Sword of Daylight onto his back. Heimdrel shot after him, using a curve in attempts to catch up as Gunmar pounced up into the under railings of the bridge. He could have sworn he saw Heimdrel’s free hand reach for something on his hip, but now was not the time to look for details. Under the cover of the bridge Gunmar spun back, Sword once again drawn and ready to fight, to find Heimdrel gone.

But Heimdrel would not leave with victory so tantalizingly close. Gunmar was on full guard now, using all his senses in tense preparation. Heimdrel roared from behind him, and before Gunmar could turn to block his attack Heimdrel was swinging off of one of the cement towers to meet Gunmar’s chest with another swift kick. Gunmar rolled back from the impact. His head collided with a center cement support. This time he was truly fighting for air as Heimdrel landed on his hooves with a loud thud and wicked grin. In his free hand, Heimdrel was holding onto his unequipped but still usable hookshot prosthetic. Heimdrel prowled closer, like a predator cornering their prey, as Gunmar rose back to his feet and retreated to maintain distance from his foe.

Gunmar stepping back into a battle stance would be a bluff, as Heimdrel pouncing toward him would be evaded by the gumm-gumm swinging under the railing and climbing across it and away from the Tyreta as quick as possible. Heimdrel followed in pursuit, using the now quickly equipped hookshot hand as a grapple and catching up with the Trollhunter sooner than he wanted. Knowing he would need time to return the sword to the hilt of his prosthetic base, Gunmar swung back upwards onto the center railing after Heimdrel. Yet somehow the mountain troll had evaded him again. Gunmar was growing tired of this chase, but it would mean his death if he was not on guard.

There was the familiar click of the sword going back into place as Heimdrel suddenly dropped down from above. Gunmar was defenseless with the Tyreta on his back, and with little effort Heimdrel was able to grab his opponent and toss him away. Gunmar hardly had time to spin back to face Heimdrel when he felt cold steel cut through his armor and into his torso.

Gunmar choked, Daylight disappearing from his hand as his gaze slowly slid down from Heimdrel’s triumphant face to the sword embedded in the center of his chest. Already his vision began to blur. Heimdrel grabbed onto Gunmar’s shoulder and pulled him closer, digging the sword deeper, with a dark laugh.

“do you feel it, Gunmar the Black?” Gunmar could hear Heimdrel’s voice hiss into his ear. “That cold chill of death?”

Gunmar could not bring himself to speak, already he felt blood flooding his lungs and his body beginning to go stiff where the blade met with his torso, spreading out at a painfully slow pace but spreading nonetheless. He fought to keep his eye open, fought to keep his gaze on Heimdrel in bitter defiance.

“Don’t fight it, Gunmar. Fighting this inevitable will only make the process so much more painful.”

Gunmar’s head began to loll to the side as he struggled to remain alive, and he heard Heimdrel’s ragged voice laugh again. He was drinking in this moment like wine, and already drunk off the taste of victory. Gunmar felt anger boil within him, strength returning one final time to come to his aid. Fear keeps you alive. Arrogance gets you killed.

Gunmar shot his head back up, striking Heimdrel square in the jaw and making him draw back from the force of it. The sword embedded in his now solid stone chest slid out with little resistance as Gunmar shot his hands forward to grab and force Heimdrel over his shoulder and shove his free hand into the direct sunlight. Heimdrel howled above him before Gunmar finished the maneuver, tossing Heimdrel aside under the bridge and finally getting the distance he desired. Heimdrel cradled his momentarily stone frozen hand as he growled at Gunmar who leaned against a pillar.

His prosthetic sword twisted irritably in the air twice as he hissed, “Your people are doomed, Gunmar. You will fall either by sunlight, or by my hand. And when I am finished with you, my Queen will return to bring the eternal night!”

“you are wrong, Heimdrel. Your master shall never take this world. Trollmarket has risen against her evil before, and it shall do so again.” Gunmar spat at him, a mix of spit and blood hitting Heimdrel in the face on the crystalline growths where an eye once was. “If not in my lifetime, than in the lifetime of the hero that will come after me.”

“Oh really?” Heimdrel scowled as he wiped the spit from his face. “And who do you think will succeed where you have failed?”

Gunmar looked over his shoulder to the canal below, the sun was well into the sky now, it would be a swift end. His gaze turned back to Heimdrel before he took one step out off of the bridge. Heimdrel gasped.

“What are you doing?”

This was not how Gunmar planned his life to end, but if it ensured the Amulet would not fall into Heimdrel’s claws, than so be it. He knew it would fall into good hands. It was his right as his son, after all. Gunmar had made sure his son would be ready when this day came, and unfortunately today was the day. He felt the world fall out from under him as he let go of the cement railing he had been leaning against for support.

“Giving my son his birthright.”

The last thing Gunmar saw before his eyes met with the sun was Heimdrel running towards him, desperate to catch him before he fell. But Heimdrel would be too late. Gunmar slipped out of his grasp and into the morning light- turning to stone instantly in the sun. His body slammed into the concrete canal below with enough force to shatter his body into uncountable pieces. The Amulet Heimdrel so desperately desired huddled into the remains of it’s fallen wielder where he could not possibly hope to claim it. The Tyreta troll leaned back and roared in fury, his chance of freeing his master now lost until sunset, and slammed his fist into one of the cement towers of the bridge..

The sun continued to rise as Heimdrel retreated to the shadows to lick his wounds and wounded pride. No one would go through the canal during the day. The Amulet would be there when he returned.

Unfortunately for Heimdrel, his assumption would be wrong.

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to read the original draft, concept ideas for chapters of this fic, and character designs, you can find them here on my Tumblr:  
> http://drawingsdrawingseverywhere.tumblr.com/


End file.
